Sengoku Songs
by ShimoRyu
Summary: I can't come up with decent titles! Anyway these are a series of short stories based on a series of theme songs for each of the characters from up until SW3. SW4 characters maybe added later when I truly get a feel for their stories and personalities! Also will include my OCs Nya and Karu from Chronicles of Frost and Ice.


This is the beginning of a series of short stories based on a theme song for each Samurai Warriors character. My friend helped me come up with a lot of these, so I have to give her a huge thank you for that! (We still have a few missing though, but more details on that at the end!) Anyway this first story is for Naoe Kanetsugu using the song Start Again by RED.

The basis of the interpretation of the lyrics for the character was that I sort of saw how I pictured Kanetsugu's thoughts of after Osaka Castle and Sekigahara in the words of the song. So here you go!

Characters and game belong to Koei  
Song credit goes to RED.

* * *

Kanetsugu sat in his room after the aftermath of Osaka. His heart felt heavy and his honor felt shattered as he thought back on his two friends. One had died fighting to the last in the Battle of Sekigahara, and the other had recently perished at Osaka while fighting on the side of the Western Army. He felt guilty for betraying the oath he had made along-side the two of them, and had told Yukimura that in the midst of the battle. Yukimura only said three words as he rushed towards Ieyasu's main camp and his inevitable death. "You are forgiven." At this moment in time it had made Kanetsugu's guilt become worse and right now it worsened still.

If only he could let his true emotions in. If only he could justify the half-breech of his moral code and code of honor. If only he had given up on the Uesugi. If only he had tried to help Yukimura. If only he took that one chance. These were the thoughts that now flowed through his mind. And one other came into existence. What if h could start all over again form the beginning?

He could right all his wrongs if he just had one more chance. In his eyes a glimmer of hope shone briefly at this one simple idea, but soon faded as he shook his head, knowing it could never happen.

The mistakes that he had made were now hurting him more than he ever thought they could. He felt as if he had genuinely shattered his honor, and it made his heart feel more empty than it had when he'd first sat down to think.

Kanetsugu wanted more than ever to talk to Aya right now. Throughout all of his toughest moments, she had given him the advice he needed to carry on and make things right. But she had passed away shortly after Sekigahara. For once in his life Kanetsugu felt lost. It was a feeling he had never really felt before. He had always had his mentors and friends standing along-side side him through most of his life.

Now more than anything he felt an immense feeling of pain and loss without them. He needed them here. Some ground to keep his feet held to. Kanetsugu shook his head again, unsuccessfully trying to clear his mind. Sighing, he got up from where he was sitting and looked out his window. Staring at the starlit sky he began to speak.

"Mitsunari, Yukimura, Keiji, Aya, Kenshin. One more try. That's all I ask for. Do you see the pain in my eyes? Can you all forgive me for what I've done? Will my actions ever be forgiven? Please! Send me a sign! Anything!" At that moment a shooting star glided swiftly across the night sky. Kanetsugu closed his eyes. A single tear falling down his face. Then he asked in a voice so quiet that it almost couldn't be heard at all, "can we start again? From the beginning?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that adimatably short story! anyways as I said at the begining, my freind and I still haven't come up with a few of the songs. Specifically for Muneshige, Yoshimoto, Yoshihiro, Shingen, Ujiyasu, Kai, Nene, Magoichi, Okuni, Tadakatsu, Nobunaga (we came up with one but I'm trying to think of a backup just in case I can't get it to match with the scenes in the AMVs I'm also making based on these), Masanori, Keiji (We had one but I forgot it), Katsuie, and Sakon. I'm open to suggestions on all of these!


End file.
